bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern
Green Lantern is the name of multiple superheroes from the DC Comics universe, all of whom are characterized by a Power Ring (DC Comics)|power ring and the ability to create solid constructs with the ring. The first Green Lantern (Alan Scott) was created by writer Bill Finger and artist Martin Nodell in "All-American Comics" #16 (July 1940). Each Green Lantern possesses a power ring and power lantern that gives the user great control over the physical world as long as the wielder has sufficient willpower and strength to wield it. The ring is one of the most powerful weapons in the universe and can be very dangerous. While the ring of the Golden Age of Comic Books|Golden Age Green Lantern (Alan Scott) is magically powered, the rings worn by all subsequent Lanterns are technological creations of the Guardians of the Universe, who granted such rings to worthy candidates. These individuals made up the intergalactic police force known as the Green Lantern Corps. After World War II, when sales of superhero comic books generally declined, DC ceased publishing new adventures of Alan Scott as the Green Lantern. In 1959, at the beginning of the Silver Age of Comic Books, DC editor Julius Schwartz assigned writer John Broome and artist Gil Kane to revive the Green Lantern character, this time as test pilot Hal Jordan who became a founding member of the Justice League of America. In 1970, writer Denny O'Neil and artist Neal Adams teamed Green Lantern with archer Green Arrow in groundbreaking, Social consciousness|socially conscious, and award-winning stories that pitted the sensibilities of the Law and order (politics)|law-and-order-oriented Green Lantern with the populist Green Arrow. Several cosmically-themed series followed, as did occasional different individuals in the role of Earth's Green Lantern. Most prominent of these are Hal Jordan, John Stewart (comics)|John Stewart, Guy Gardner (comics)|Guy Gardner, and Kyle Rayner (comics)|Kyle Rayner. Episodes Sheldon is often seen wearing t-shirts with the Green Lantern symbol on them throughout the series and sometimes the color of the shirt reflects his psychological state. Sheldon has also complained about the live action Green Lantern movie on several occasions, expressing his disgust of it. * "The Big Bran Hypothesis" (S01E02), Sheldon is asked if he had any ideas about moving a large box and he replies yes, but they all involved a power ring and a Green Lantern lantern from the comic book. * "The Psychic Vortex" (S03E12), Raj and Sheldon go to a university mixer and attract a couple of graduate students, Abby and Martha, because one of them likes the Green Lantern replica lantern Sheldon brought . Later, when Martha comes to Sheldon's room hoping to sleep with him, he greets her at his door carrying his Green Lantern lantern. * "The Precious Fragmentation" (S03E17), Sheldon's Green Lantern shirt is red when he is angry about not getting The Lord of the Rings ring prop. * "The Justice League Recombination" (S04E11), Leonard wears the Green Lantern costume and Penny mistakes him for Green Arrow. * "The Shiny Trinket Maneuver" (S05E12), Sheldon states that he believes that Nathan Fillion was a better choice to play Green Lantern, in the Green Lantern movie, rather than Ryan Reynolds. * "The Countdown Reflection" (S05E24), Sheldon complains about the live-action Green Lantern (film)|''Green Lantern'' movie. Green Lantern shirts (in order of 1st appearance) Green Lantern logo #1 (two sided) The Dumpling Paradox [S01E07] Get from: Amazon.com or TVStore.com or Stylin.com The authentic shirt is two sided and has "Green Lantern" in comic title writing across the top back of the shirt. This version will be licensed by DC Comics, so make sure you research BEFORE buying. Green Lantern jersey The Loobenfeld Decay [S01E10] Get from: Amazon.com or TVStore.com Green Lantern lolo on white [Peanut Reaction|The Peanut Reaction [S01E16 ]] Get from: Amazon.com or TVStore.com or Stylin.com Sheldon has several of these. One is "regular", and one is more worn looking. If you want the worn out looking one, purchase one labeled as "distressed". Violet Lantern Corps Season 3 Get from: Amazon.com or [http://www.tvstoreonline.com%2Fgreenlantern014.html&cjsku=greenlantern014 TVStore.com Red Lantern Corps Season 3 Get from Amazon.com or TVStore.com Green Lantern X Cross Season 3 Get from: TVStore.com Green Lantern & Green Arrow Season 5 Green Lantern Equation Season 5 Category:Green Lantern Category:Justice League Category:Superheroes Category:Comics and Animations Category:Costumes Category:Reference Materials Category:Trivial Category:Season 1 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:DC Comics Category:Leonard